


Sex and Candy

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Conflict Resolution, Derek is a dork, I Don't Even Know, I heard the song and I just thought of this?, I should have totally added smut, M/M, Maybe in the future if I can be bothered., Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Puppy Isaac, Sex and Candy - Marcy Playground, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Tequila, Whiskey & Scotch, Why Did I Write This?, sadly no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a strange day. He wasn’t entirely sure what made him think that he had a chance with Derek Hale. The young male groaned as he ordered another tequila shot. He hated tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

** Chapter 1 **

It was a strange day. He wasn’t entirely sure what made him think that he had a chance with Derek Hale. The young male groaned as he ordered another tequila shot. He hated tequila. But that wouldn’t stop him from drinking the bitter drink, bitter like his feelings. Strangely enough, he related to the lemon and salt as well. He was particularly sour and salty. Liking someone always seemed to suck. Liking someone out of your league sucked a lot more. Derek was way out of his league.  
“Stiles. How are you feeling?” The blond male asked as he nursed a beer. Isaac had been with the male for over an hour now and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do or say. He had resorted to spending the hour sending his friend nervous glances.

“Definitely not scurvy.” Stiles snorted, “Damn my jokes get lame when I’m drunk. Please end my misery.”

“This is not good.” Isaac sighed, “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m not fucking okay. I just got my heart broken by a dick.” Stiles moaned, he didn’t even want to think about how pathetic he was being. The dark haired male moved the empty glass away from him and decided to rest his forehead against the cool surface.

“I think Scott would be better at this than me.” Isaac stated, he didn’t think that Stiles was going to open up on feelings. The blond thought they were just going to catch up and get drinks at the bar, nothing this serious. It was weird to see Stiles, the happy go lucky guy in such a state.

“You know. I shouldn’t call him a dick.” Stiles continued, completely ignoring what Isaac was saying, “He’s actually a really nice guy. I bet he has a huge dick.”

“Do you want me to take you home?” Isaac asked, “I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“Yeah. Let me sober up a bit first.” Stiles sighed, “I love this song.”

“It’s not a bad song.” Isaac agreed, this bar was known for it’s good music.

“I smell sex and candy here.” Stiles started to sing along, “Who’s that lounging in my chair.”

“Maybe you should sober up at home.” Isaac suggested, one of their friends had just entered the establishment and Isaac didn’t really want anyone to see Stiles in this state. Even Isaac knew it was never good to mess with Derek Hale, the male appeared to be looking around the bar furiously. When his eyes landed on the duo, he swiftly walked over to them.

“Stiles.” Derek growled as he approached the bar counter, he looked at the blond male for an explanation.

“He’s drunk.” Isaac stated, he didn’t know what else to say.

“I smell sex and candy here.” Stiles continued, “Who’s that lounging in my chair.”

“Stiles. What are you doing?” Derek asked, shaking the male slightly. He was supposed to be meeting the young adult over two hours ago, but Stiles never showed up.

“I’m drinking with Isaac.” Stiles answered, turning to look at the male. The young male had the urge to answer him as bitterly as he could muster, but he decided against that. It wasn’t his fault that Derek was a ridiculously good looking guy and a good person.

“You were supposed to meet me over two hours ago.” Derek frowned, “If you have other plans can you at least let me know before you disappear.”

“Damn Derek, sound like you were worried about me.” Stiles grinned, “But in all honesty I forgot.”

“He’s drunk.” Isaac repeated, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting the statement to do. He just didn’t want Derek to get too angry and he didn’t want him to take Stiles’ words to heart. Isaac had a feeling that Stiles was bound to say something that he would regret.

“Isaac. I know he’s drunk.” Derek sighed, “Do you think you can handle it? Or do you want me to take him home?”

“It depends on how bad he is.” Isaac frowned, he had never had to deal with a drunk Stiles so he had not idea what to expect. If Stiles was in any way violent or uncontrollable, Isaac had no problems handing him over to Derek. The blond was never a fan of alcohol, his father managed to ruin it for him.

“If you like the idea of having him make out with you doesn’t bother you.” Derek started, “He also seems to know how to seduce people into bed with him.”

“It sounds like you’re talking from experience.” Isaac snorted, “And I don’t actually mind the idea of sleeping with him. Stiles is an attractive guy.” 

“Isaac. Go home.” Derek frowned, “I can deal with him.”

“Fine.” Isaac frowned, “Stiles. I expect a call tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Stiles grinned, goofily waving at Isaac as he left the bar. Derek gave Stiles a disapproving look before he sat on the stool beside the male.

“So are you going to tell me the real reason why you stood me up?” Derek questioned, before ordering a glass of whisky.

“Are you going to tell me why you lied to Isaac about me being a romantic drunk? Because you and I both know that that is far from the truth.” Stiles snorted, sliding his drink away from him.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Derek frowned, sipping from his glass. The male seemed to have the ability to make anything look classy.

“Of course not. I wish you would have told me that you were going to have company, I never intended on intruding on your date.” Stiles sighed, resting his head on his arms. He was warm, but it was a comfortable kind of warmth.

“I wouldn’t have invited you over if I had a date.” Derek stated, “My sister is the only other person that has enjoyed my company today.”

“That hot babe was your sister?” Stiles groaned, “You Hales! Your genetics are ridiculous.”

“I agree with you on that.” Derek grinned, earning an incredulous look from Stiles.

“So who is the lucky lady or guy in your life?” Stiles asked, sitting up. Trying to ignore how vain Derek sounded in his last statement.

“Well, I was kind of hoping he would be you.” Derek answered, looking directly at Stiles.

“Are you fucking with me?” Stiles moaned, “Because that was smooth as hell.”

“I’m not fucking with you. But I may be fucking you eventually.” Derek smirked.

“Dude. Stop. I’m the one who’s supposed to say shit like that. Not you.” Stiles laughed, “It’s actually quite creepy.”

“Well, I guess you’re rubbing on me.” Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around Stiles.

“In more ways than one.” Stiles grinned, “So now that we’ve established that we’re okay, can you take me home?”

“Of course.” Derek answered.

The drive to Stiles’ place was short and sweet, knowing that he had managed to somehow ensnare Derek made everything a lot better. Now the two males could work on improving and adding to their already flourishing relationship. Stiles had to note that this was probably the best night that he had experienced so far in the year, he could even admit to the fact that he had slept like a baby. Derek was now his.

**Fin**


End file.
